Unusual
by BlackChaosBunnie91
Summary: On a normal Morning, Deidara feels weird. He didn t care about, but after he grabbed his favorit Cookies, he feel weak and sick. What s wrong with the Blonde?
1. Chapter 1

Unusual

Pairing: Itachi/Deidara

Rated: Romance, Hurt/Comfort and Lemon, contains Mpreg

Prologe: On a normally Morning, Deidara feels weird.

He didn´t care about, but after he grabbed his favorit Cookies, he feel weak and sick.

What´s wrong with the Blonde?

Chapter One ~ Moodswings

It was a quiet Morning in the Base of Akatsuki.

Today no one had a Mission so the most Member meant to sleep longer than ususal.

Two made plans to turn the Night into Day.

After a heavy and hot Night, Deidara made his Way in the Organization Kitchen to make himself Breakfast.

He know that his Boyfriend wouldn´t wake up until Noon.

The Blonde chuckeld about the thought of his Boyfriend, snorring in there shared Bed.

After Deidara got into the Kitchen an made himself a Cup of Tea, he could feel his sore Muscle in his Body an something else.

Since he got up, his Stomach feeld weird, but he couldn´t said why.

He thinks about it, in the way he pull a Stande of blonde Hair behind his Ears, still thinking.

Then his Stomache growled again.

He let out a sigh an reach out to the Sideboard to grab his favorit Cookies.

But not a second after he bit down the first slice of the sweet Thing his Stomach twitched an he rans out to the nearest Bathroom, to throw up.

Minutes later...

Deidara was about to throw up a fourth Time, but then his Stomach was quiet and he thanks God for that.

Maybe he got a Influence, after the tough Mission.

He snored.

Don´t People say Iditos don´t get sick. So that will prove that he was not an Idiot.

But sill, something bother him. Deidara only can his Finger on it.

He clean his Face and make sure that he looks not so sick, that he can Face the others.

Once he step out of the Bathroom someone ran into him in hugged him tightly, that it makes the Air in his Lungs to hitch out.

„Deidara~Senpai!Tobi is a good Boy, isn´t he?" said the masked Man and spin Deidara with him.

Deidara could swear that he´s going to throw up again.

„Yeah, Yeah you a good Boy, Tobi. So...Would you please let me down!" snarled Deidara to the newest Akatsuki.

Tobi frozed an put his Senpai cautious back on his Feed again.

Deidara pinche the Bridge of his Nose to calm down.

Tobi in that Time tried to sneak away, but it was no use.

„Tobi! What did I told you about touching me?" hissed Deidara.

A cold Shiver ran about Tobis Spine an he sweat a lot more.

„Ahhhh, Only People how had the permission to do that." Tobi said with a little Smile in his Voice.

„And I allowed you, to touching me?" he asked.

„N...No" answerd Tobi with a shaky Voice.

Deidara looks up and...smiled.

„Then I´m glad we made that clear." said the Blonde cutley.

That fears Tobi more than the fuming Blonde, a Second before.

The Ravend Hair Man, shakes more than before, that friendly Side of his Senpai fears him more than anything else.

That false Smile means only one Thing: Watch your Back!

Deidara turn around and walked away.

Tobi then, stand here and shake unconsciously.

What was wrong with his Senpai.

Said Blonde walk down the Hall, still Smiling.

He don´t know what´s wrong with him, but in the Moment he feels still happy.

But then he ran into someone and muttering something under his Breath.

The Blonde look up and noticed in what Person he ran.

„Kisame?" the Blonde stund.

The Fish- man smirk at the Sight of that little Blonde.

„My, My isn´t that our little Bomber. How you been?" asked Kisame an ruffeld the Blonde Hair.

Deidara took a step back an glared at the Male before him.

„Why you asked, don´t tell Itachi about me, ever your team up?" hissed Deidara.

Kisame blinked in brocke into laughter.

„No, he don´t talk about you, why would he?" he asked.

Deidara look to the Side.

Tears collecte in the Corner of his Eyes.

From one Second to the next, his Mood swing and the Blonde feel incredile sad.

„He do?" he mutter.

Kisame stop laughing and scaned the Blonde inmeditaly.

„He, little Bomber what´s wrong?"the blue Man asked worried.

Deidara take a Step back and shake his Head.

„Nothing, it´s just..I´m sorry, but I´ve had Stuff to do." he said quietly and walked away.

Kisame look after the other Member and titled his Head.

What´s wrong with the little Guy.

After this Encounter, Deidara leans against the Wall an sort his tought.

Okay that was not normal.

He wondering about himself. That Moodswings are not normal, even when People said he´s a bipolar Person.

But not even a bipolar Person, had not so strangly Moodswings.

Maybe he´s is really sick.

He sighed an walked in the big Livingroom of the Base an threw his Body in the soft Couche, in the Middle of the Room.

Deidara put a Arm about his Eyes and take a deep Breath.

What the fucking Hell is wrong with him?!

He was in deep Toughts, he don´t notice that another Member appeard in Livingroom.

The Man walked to the Blonde and poke him in the Stomache.

Deidara flichend and set up and glared at the Person how touch him.

„Oi, Deidara. What you doing?" asked the Redhead in Front of Deidara.

A Smile appeard on the Face of the Blonde.

„Hey Sasori-Danna. Nothing in common. What do you want, un?" said Deidara with a Smirk on his Lips.

Sasori huffed.

„It´s only look that you about to cry, are you alright?" Sasori looked worried.

Deidara blinked.

But then he smile again.

„Don´t worry I´m fine. I´m just thinking, yeah." He said und crossedleg on the Coach.

Sasori chuckeld.

"Since when you ever think?" Sasori said.

Deidara stiffed and glared at his Senpai.

„What do you mean with that,un?" asked the Blonde with a twitched of his Eye.

Sasori snorred.

„Come on, Deidara. You are the most careless Person I´ve ever met and your hot Temper!" explain Sasori.

The Mood from the Blonde changed again.

„So you mean I´m stupid?" he snaped.

The Redhead look at the younger Male an rolled his Eyes.

„That´s not what-" he try to Defend but the Blonde was faster.

„Only because I´m Blonde, don´t mean that I´m stupid, damn it!" he cursed.

Sasori blinked at the Blonde.

„Deidara I-"

„Screw you, I don´t give a Shit about anything you say, yeah!" Deidara shout and stand up so fast, that Sasori couldn´t record it.

„What the hell is wrong with you?" he mumbled and stand up, too.

In the Hallways was the only Sound the fast Steps of a fuming Blonde, how reached out to his Room.

At the same Time, in the Office of the Akatsuki-Leader, Pein worked about a few Case.

Konan sit calm on the Couch and fumble with her Origami Rose.

But the Silence don´t took long.

Then in a break of Minutes, the Door flew open and three other Members storm in the Office.

Konan drop her Rose an stare at the the three Males.

Pein sighed and looked up.

„Come in." he said sarcastically. The Three: Tobi, Kisame and Sasori snorted.

„Come on , Leader-sama, we have serious Probleme." Kisame said.

Pein raised an Eyebrow.

„And what is that Problem?" he asked an lean in his big Armchair.

„D-D-Deidara-senpai..." stutterd a shaky Tobi, how hold on Kisame, as if his dear Life hang on him.

That caught Pein and Konan Attention.

„What is wrong with him?" asked Konan.

„He´s bitching around, that is wrong!" spatted Sasori.

Pein and Konan exchange a strange Look.

„That´s nothing new from him, you all know he had a bipolar Personality." Pein said and rub his Temple.

„We know that ut, he act strange lately, he-" Kisame start to explain, but was interrupt from a big Bang.

All five Ninja´s stood still an watch the Door.

A totally burn up Hidan tumbled in an search at the Frame of the Door from the Office for support.

„Okay, what the fucking Name of God is wrong with the bitchy Blonde?" cursed Hidan an put a Stran of his Hair out who was still on Fire.

All of the Member look at there Leader.

Pein finally cought and stood up.

„Okay, I go and talk with Deidara."


	2. Realization

The blonde Shinobi sit on a Bench outside of the Base an stared at the Lake.

He sighed an rest his Chin in his Hand.

„Okay, what the fuckin´is wrong with me?" he murmerd.

The Wind blow between his blonde Strand.

He look at the Reflection from the Water.

He looks like Shit.

The blonde have dark Circles under his Eyes and he look damn pale.

His Hair was a mess.

Then he sighed again.

„Maybe...I should apologize to Sasori-Danna and Hidan. Tobi as well, he looks a little bit frighting." he couldn´t stop but just smiled a little at the thought.

He stand up and turn around to walk back, but stop immediatly as he saw is Leader in Front of him.

„Can I help you, Leader-sama?" asked Deidara an straightend up a little.

„I have to talk with you." he said.

Deidara look a bit confused. Pein seem that he don´t know to start.

But than it clicked in the Blonde Head.

„Oh, it´s because I blow Hidan up, maybe? See I´m soory, okay. I don´t know why I do this, un. But it happend, yeah." he said and clapped his Hands together.

Pein looked at the Blonde, it´s always suprised him how smart that Kid actually are.

„So you know, why I´m here, Deidara. So what´s wrong with you.?" Pein asked an eyeing the Blonde with his Rinnengan.

Deidara look down an fumbled a little with the Edge from his Coat. He feel trapped.

„I don´t know. But since this Morning I feel strange, look after the Breakfast I throw up and my Mood change in blink of an Eye." he confessed.

Pein look at the youngest Member a bit confused.

„That´s sounds a little odded." he truly said.

Deidara nodded.

„Look, Deidara. If you don´t feel well, go and take a nap or something else. But do me Favour." Pein said and the Blonde look shyly up.

„Don´t blow any from the Group up again, we´re not many Ninja and we had Mission to do. Do you understand?" he asked and look sternly at the Blonde.

„...yeah." the Bomber mumbled, then he nodded and ran back to the Base.

Pein stood alone and watch after the Blonde.

Then he sighed an rubbed the back of his Head.

„I´m not good at that, next Time i´ll send Konan." he sighed and teleport away.

At the Time Deidara reached his Room, he froze on the Spot.

He know, if he step in _this_ Room, he´ll definitly doomed! Screwed and Doomed!

Deidara gluped and put the Doorknob down and step insinde.

A Breath of Relief escaped his Lungs as he see that the Bed was empty.

He walked in and scan the Room for his Lover, but he was never spot.

Deidara pulled out of his Coat and threw it to the Floor, never Mind where it landed.

He untied his Hair and throw himself on the soft Bed.

Deidara snuggeld in the soft Pillow and hugged it.

It only a few Secound befor he doze off for Sleep.

He was really tired but he wonder from what, he doesn´t do anything this Morning.

Sleep finally hit him.

But what Deidara don´t know that he wasn´t so save as he think.

Ten Minutes later~

The Door from the Bathroom, that is connect with the Bedroom, open and a wet and shirtless Uchiha walk in.

He dried his Hair with a Towel. The Raven stop in the Middle of the Room.

A Smirk appears on the pale Face.

Silently he stalks to the Bed and sit down.

He brush soft about the blonde, soft Hair from his Lover. He twirl a blonde Lock around his Finger.

Deidara sighed softly at the Touch.

The Grin of the Uchiha grew wider by the Reaction from the Blonde.

He craweld atop of the Blonde an put gentle both of his Armes around Deidara´s Head.

Slowly he leand down and kiss the taned cheek, then he lick the Skin sinfully.

Deidara sense the hot wetness against his Cheek and slowly open his Eyes.

He blink a few Times to saw who lick his Face. Slowly it dawnd him as a Pair of onyx Eyes look down at him.

„I...Itachi-san?!" he shriek. A amused Grin appeard on his Face.

„Morning, Sunshine. How you feel?" he asked and kissed Deidara´s Forehead.

The Blonde blushed and turn away.

„I´m feel a bit out of normal, so...could we don´t do it today?" Deidara asked shyly.

Itachi blink at his Lover in a little bit of a shocked State.

„Are you sick?" he was serious.

Deidara rolled his Eyes. Why does everyone think he is sick? He only don´t feel well.

„No, I just think that I aet something that wasn´t good anymore.

„I see." the raven said.

Deidara smiled and lean for to placed a small Kiss on the Lips of the Uchiha.

He groand as the Blonde pulled away to snuggeld under the Covers.

Itachi watched the Blonde and then a Evil Idea came in his Mind.

He crawled up to Deidara.

„What?" the younger Male asked.

„We don´t do it but don´t think that you can get away so easy, Dei-chan." he purred in Deidara.

The Blonde glared at the Raven.

„What do you mean, un? Last Night we fucked all the Time, you mere let sleep, yeah." he snapped.

Itachi smirk.

„I know, you moan like a slutty Bitch. You couldn´t get barley enough from my big..-umph." he was stopped as two mouthy Hand clamp about his Mouth to shut him up.

„Oh no, Mister. I know what you trying to get, un. But I don´t fall for your Dirty Talk...this Time." he added.

Itachi´s Face turn totally into shock.

Deidara get out of his Grip an craweld under the Sheets and fall into deep Slumber.

At the Time Itachi get out of his Shock State, he put his Clothes on and placed a light Kiss on Deidara Head an leave the Room.

He lean against the Door and pinched the Bridge of his Nose.

„Okay, maybe I was a little bit to rough with him last Night." he murmured and walk down into the Livingroom.

On his Walk down the Hallway, he think about ways he could be obssesed the Blonde.

As soon he reached the Livingroom, the Rest of the Akatsuki are wild Argumentation.

But Itachi don´t understand what about they talking.

He walks to his Partner, Kisame.

„Hey Kisame, what going on here?" he asked the Fishman.

Kisame barley noticed his Partner.

„Well, we all argue why Deidara – chan act a bit out of normal." he reposend truefully.

Itachi wrinkle his Eyebrown at that Statement.

„What´s the matter?"

„Well, first he was friendly to Tobi, TOBI. He was scared to Hell. Then he act absolut depressed and ran away from me. After then he totally freak out with Sasori. So we all ran to the Leader and then he blows Hidan up." he explain and waved his Hand.

Itachi look really suprised at the tall Fishman.

„ He do?" he asked seriously.

Kisame nooded but then he noticed with how he talked.

„Itachi-san?" he shrieked a little bit suprised.

But the Ravern looked down on the Carpet.

So it was his Fault.

„Hey, Buddy is something wrong?" he asked his Partner.

„Nothing..." he reponsed sadly.

As the Leader noticed the Presence of the Uchiha he walk to he Raven.

„Itachi-san, do you know what´s wrong with Deidara." Pein asked.

Itachi shake his Head.

„I don´t know what´s wrong with him, why do you asked me, Leader-sama?" he straighten his Face and act cold as ever.

„You two were often together lately, so I wonder if you know anything. Sasori said he know nothing." sighed Pein and rubbed his Temples.

This whole Thing goes on his Nerves.

Konan walks out oft the Kitchen together with Sasori.

„Why don´t we ask Dei-Chan when he comes for Diner?" suggest Konan as she put a bowl of rice on the Table.

Sasori put the Rest of the Diner on the big Table.

A half hour later.

Deidara woke up from his nap. He rubbed his Eyes and blink around.

He tought that Itachi would sleep near him but he found the Spot next to him empty.

He stretch his sore Muscles and stand up from the Bed.

After a few Minutes his stomach made sound, but not like the Sound of this Morning.

It was a hungry Sound.

Deidara look at the Clock on the Nightstand and noticed that he don´t sleep long.

„Hungry..." he mumbled.

He reached at the Livingroom, then a delicious smell reached his nostrils.

His Mouth started to watering.

„Hey, Guys! What smells so delicious?" he asked flatterd.

All Eyes landed on the Blonde as he enter the Room. Deidara watch about the Food and drool.

„Are you Hungry, Deidara-kun?" ask Konan an d the Blonde noode his Head.

The bluehaired Girl smiled and gesture the rest of the Akatsuki to sit down.

Then at the Time that all of the Member sit down, Deidara put so many Food on his plate that all off the Member wonder if the small Blonde could eat all of it.

Then they started eating.

Kakuzu and Hidan talk about religion and how to make Money out it.

Pein and Konan talks about a few Mission and Kisame shout at Zetsu not to eat Tobi.

Itachi watch Deidara carefully. He scan the Mimic of the cheerful Blonde but he can´t found anything, what said that the Blonde feel miserable, there was nothing to find. It was the opposite, he looks normal a little bit pale but normal.

Silently he start eating.

Deidara noticed that something was wrong with the other Member and he know he was the Reason why.

The Bomber munch at his Chopstick, then he put them down an clear his Throat.

„Hey Guys, un..." he started but no one listen to him.

Then his Mood change from shy to mad.

He stood up and slammed his Mouthhands on the Table and winced a bit at pain hit the Mouth on his Hand.

„Would you fucking listen to, damn sometimes I think I lived with a Bunch of Idiots, yeah! I try to say...?!" shout Deidara but stop abruptly as a new Wave of Nausea hit him.

He slap a Hand over his Mouth an ran out the Room.

All Male Members look more then confused, but the female Member, Konan noticed what was wrong with the Blonde.

She stood up and walk after the Blonde.

Konan found him in the nearest Bathroom as he throw his complete content in the Toilet.

„So that is wrong with you..." she began but Deidara stop her.

„And what do you think is wrong?" he snap befor he throw up again.

The bluehaired Girl sighed an walk up to pull the blonde Hair back, so that they don´t get dirty.

She softly pattend his Back.

„It´s alright, Dei-kun." she said softly.

As he finished he hold on the Toilet for balance.

He wiped with the back of his Sleeve his Mouth.

„So...you know what wrong with me?" he asked seriously.

Konan nodded.

„So spit it out!" insist Deidara.

„I´m not hunderd procent sure and you a Male so I could think that´s even possible. But If you depend..." she start and bit her Lip.

„Come on nothing can shocking me, un!" the Blonde push.

„Okay, Deidara...I think you´re-"


	3. Damn horny Weasel!

P

The Blonde Bomber sat on the Floor of the Bathroom and blinked at the bluehaired Kunoichi in disbelief.

„You´re kidding aren´t you?" he asked with a shakey Voice.

But Konan shakes her Head.

„I think...that´s how it is, Deidara – kun." she said played with her Rose.

Deidara was pale as a Blanket.

What Konan told him, hit him like Lightning.

„Dei, are you...-" but she was stopp as Deidara found his Temper an stood so fast up, that it suprised Konan. Especially that said Blonde, not a Secound ago, threw his Stomach Content in the Toilet.

„No I´m fucking not. Thank to...to that horny Weasel!" He snapped a bit weak.

Konan rolled her Eyes.

„Watch your Language, Deidara. You´re not Hidan!" she snapped back.

But Deidara only groal and leave the Bathroom.

Konan ran after him, a bit scared what the Blonde doing now.

The Blonde stomped right back to the Livingroom, where the Rest of the Akatsuki argued what happend yet.

„You!" Deidara shoot as he enter the Livingroom.

Everyone, even Pein and Zetsu flinched.

„Deidara! Don´t!" Konan scream, fearing the Worst.

As soon the Blonde reached Itachi, his Fist collide heavy with Itachis Cheek.

With a grunte the Raven hit the Floor.

„Geez, for what was that?" he asked cooly. With his Hand he cup his hurting Cheek.

The Bomber glared at the Uchiha.

„Shut the Hell up! This is all your Fault!" he screamd frustred and pointed at Itachi.

The Raven don´t know what´s going on, but it hit him that he have the Proof that the State of the Blonde was his Fault.

„What do you mean, Deidara?" he asked a bit sad.

„Itachi, please don´t take it seriously what Deidara said, he´s... not himself." Konan said and took Deidara back so he can calm himself.

The Raven blinked a Second than look at the bluehaired Woman.

„So you know what´s wrong with him?!" he asked, but Konan look a bit taken back.

„Sorry, Itachi-san. But I have to do a research, this all is all a bit...paranormal." she said and pattend the Back of Deidara.

Itachi frowend his Eyebrowns.

But befor he can actived his Sharingan, he was glumbed by a Blonde.

„I´m sorry´Tachi! I don´t wanted to hit but...but." sobbed Deidara as he pressed himself closer to Itachi.

The Uchiha put his Hand around the Hips of Deidara and kissed his Temple.

„It´s alright." Itachi said as he stroked Deidara blondes Hair.

As soon the Blonde calm down, the Uchiha look at the only Female Member.

„Are you going to tell me or what?" Itachi said and glared a bit at the Female.

Konan look at her Nails a bit nervous.

„Yeah but I want really research it befor I call it out officially." she said a bit nervously.

Itachi look a little confused.

Befor he can asked Konan, the Kunoichi disappered.

Itachi stand slowly up and put the sobbing Blonde up with him.

Deidara clatched at the Coat of the Raven and hidded his Face into the Chest of his Lover.

„Can we go to your Room, please?" he mumbled into the Chest of Itachi.

A small blushed reach the Cheeks of the Bomber.

„I think I will bring Deidara back to his Room, I hope it is okay Leader?" the Raven asekd.

Pein looked at both.

„No I think it´s alright." Pein said and dissmissed the both Akatsukis.

Itachi nodded and pulled the Blonde into his Room an looked the Door.

„Okay, now it´s only us...what´s wrong with you and don´t give me any excuse." Itachi depends.

Deidara bit his Lip.

He know he have to told Itachi but something told him this is only a Bad Joke.

„Dei..." the Raven started and reach out his Hand to stroke the pale Cheek of the Blonde.

But the Blonde took a few Steps back and sat slowly down on the Bed.

The Uchiha sighed.

„You said it was my fault...what had I done to you?" he change the Subject.

Deidara look to the Side, avoiding the Eyes of the Uchiha.

Now Itachi was impatient.

„Deidara, are you even listing? Don´t make me force you." he said sternly.

At that the Blonde flinched and look with wide Eyes at Itachi.

„What?" Deidara whisperd a little bit shocked.

Itachi huffed and sat down next to the Blonde, he interwined there Finger.

„I´m sorry, Deidara. I don´t mean it...but this all freakin´me out. I´m worried about you." he said and hug the younger Male.

„Seriously, that freakin´you out then I´m better not tell you...yet." the Blonde whisper as he cuddle closer to the Raven.

„Hm, did you say something?" Itachi asked.

„No, but...do you promise me something?" the Bomber asked shyly.

Itachi musterd the Blonde but say nothing.

„Could you please wait unless Konan had completly figuerd out what´s wrong?

Then I will tell you, deal.?" he asked an look up with pleading blue Eyes.

He know that it works.

Itachi was all weak when Deidara used the puppy Eyes.

The Uchiha bit his Lip.

„Okay, but not longer, Dei." he said and kissed the Temple of the Blonde.

The Artist let out a Breath.

„Thanks´Tachi...would you please excuse me." he gasped an storm out to the Bath.

Itachi blinked an shuddered at the Sound.

„I hope he´s getting better soon." the Uchiha mumbled an throw himself on the Bed.

A few Days later~

Deidara getting used of every Morning with throw up, but Itachi always shiverd and put an Pillow about his Face to avoid the Sound.

The State of Deidara was the same then a few Days ago, but he doesn´t look pale anymore.

There for his Hunger was more than big.

He eats the double then usual, but none of the other Member care to asked why.

Only Zetsu made on command that, when Deidara eats so many, he will be delicious in a couple of Weeks.

That only earns a Glare from Itachi and a Mental Break down from Deidara, that he´s gain to many Weight and ran off .

Everyone, especially Konan glared at the Plantguy.

It´s took Itachi a Hour to calm down the Bomber. As he brought the Blonde back to the big Livingroom, Konan sit there with a Scroll in here Hand and a box of pills in the other.

Itachi wrinkeld his Eyebrown as he look at the bluehaired Kunoichi.

„What the...?!" the Uchiha started but Konan lift a Hand to silence him.

„I will explain anything but first I have to talk with your blonde Friend." she said an stood up from the Couch and walked to Deidara.

She took his Hand and lead him out of the Room.

Itachi watch them both but sighed an sit on the Couch next to Kisame, how polish his Sword.

After a couple of Minutes the bluehaired and blonde Shinobi come back, the Uchiha can see that the Blonde look terrible.

Itachi stood up to cares the Blonde and then Deidara seem to relax.

But something trouble the Blonde to no End.

„So...you finally figured out what´s wrong with him?" he asked the Kunoichi. She only nodded.

„And?!" he pushed.

Konan looked to the Blonde who was still in the Arms of his Lover.

The Blonde only nodded then buried his Face in the Chest of the Uchiha.

„Well, you all noticed that something wrong with our Bomber...and I researched something..." she started and everyone in the Room had his Eyes on her.

She played with the Box in her Hand than put it on the table.

„First I have to asked, how give this Pills to Deidara?" she asked in the Round.

Everyone look around, but then they glued one Person.

„Hey it wasn´t me!" Kakuzu shoot and put his Hands up in defense.

„Uhm...this Pills are from me..." all Eyes landed on the Shinobi who raised his Hand.

Konan sighed.

„And where do you get them, Tobi?" she asked.

Tobi scratching the back of his Head.

„Well a few Weeks ago, I noticed that Senpai don´t look well, on Mission I get these Pills and gave them to Senpai." Tobi explain.

Konan sighed.

„Tobi, what do think are these Pills are for?" she asked the masked Boy seriously.

„Well on the Market, they say It will help to recover Strength and Health. But why is this wrong, Konan- san?" he asked.

Konan gluped and look once more to the Blonde but he was hide his Face into the Chest of the Uchiha.

„Well these pills you brought for your Senpai are Hormon Pills. They working like normal Ninja Pills but with a great diffrence..." she explain but interrupt by Deidara.

„Thanks to you Moron, I´m pregnant!" Deidara shoot an earn all Stares of the Member.

He buried his Face back to the Chest of Itachi and blushed madly.

„Then where is the Father?" he asked slowly registerd the Information.

Deidara look up angry.

„The one who asked so stupid!" he fired back with an angry Glare.

Then slow but with a bit of fear it hits Itachi.

„You mean?!" Itachi spoke out unbelievable, than watch the Face of the Blonde.

The Blush came back to his Cheek, then he nodded.

„I´m pregnant...with your Child!" the Blonde whisperd to Itachi.

The raven-haired Shinobi squezz the Shoulder of the Artist.

„Holy Shit" he shoked out and tumbled a bit back of in the Direction of the Couch.

Even if is possible Itachi looked paler then usual.

„Itachi- san I think it´s better you..." but befor Konan end her Sentece, the Uchiha faint to the Ground.

„Sit down." she added and grin a bit.

Kisame looked at his Partner.

„That hurt." he comment amused.

aste your document here...


	4. Family

P

As the Uchiha woke up, he was on the Couch. His Head rested in the Lap of Deidara.

„Welcome back." he said an stroke the silky black Hair.

Itachi grin a cares the soft Cheek of the Blonde.

„I had a strange Dream...you told me that your Pregnant, funny huh?" Itachi said.

Deidara purse his Lips and look to the Side.

„Deidara?" he look at the Blonde questionly.

„Seems that your back to your Sense, I never tought that you of all Person, Fainted away. But that was really a big Thing." Kisame said from the opposite of the Livingroom.

Itachi wrinkle his Eyebrown and look at his Partner.

„What do you mean, Kisame?" he asked.

„He means that your become a Father." Konan said as she reach Itachis a Glas of Water.

The onyx Eyes of the Uchiha widend and he look at the Blonde again.

„Then it wasn´t a Dream...you really pregnant?" he asked but know the Answer as the Cheeks of Deidara turn to a bright Red.

„Holy..." he started but Deidara look at the Uchiha angry.

„If you faint again, I´ll say that Tobi is the Father, un." the Blonde snapped and pointed at Itachi.

Itachi shut his Mouth.

Kisame laughed.

„Oh well, here I think this will help you a bit." the Kunoichi said and give Itachi the Scroll.

„So...do you know how far he is?" itachi asekd Konan. She shaked her Head.

„Sorry, I can´t help with that but from his actually State I´ll guess he is two or three Month pregnant. Maybe it´s good when he see´s a Doctor." she said an look at the Blonde.

Itachi nodded but the Blonde look horrofied.

„I´m not going to a Doc, un. Never!" he snapped an crossed his Arm.

„Dei, it´s only good for you...and the Child." Itachi command.

The Blonde glared a bit but he knows that Itachi had a Point.

He bit the bottom of his Lips.

„Fine, I´ll go." he said and glanced at the Carpet.

Itachi let out a Breath of Relief.

„Then I´ll go and search for on, see you later, Guys."Konan said then Teleport away.

„Uhm, I have Stuff to do, too. So I´m off." Kisame added and leave the Room

Now it was only Itachi and Deidara.

The were both quiet.

„What a Day..." the blonde sighed and leand against the soft Cotton from the Couch.

Then the raven-haired Shinobi lean over to the Blonde and put a Hand over the Stomach of the Blonde. He stroke it gently.

Deidara gasped at the Touch.

„What the?!" he started and look at the Uchiha but he had his dark Eyes on the Belly of his Lover.

„So...there is mine...our Child, right?" he said as he pats the Stomach of Deidara.

The Blush reapperd on the Face of the Blonde.

He smiled softly.

„Yeah...I´m kinda die a little as Konan told me." the said and put his Hand over the from Itachi.

„Well, it´s not normal that a Male get Pregnant, so I can´t still believe this." he said still looking on the Stomach.

„Me neither, but I want you to asked something?" the blonde Artist said and look a bit unpleasent.

Now Itachi took his Eyes from the Stomach and look seriously at the Face from Deidara.

He noticed that the Blonde was nervous.

„And what do you want me to asked, Deidara?" he push a bit.

Blue worried Eyes look at Itachi.

„Do you...do you wanna to keep it?" the Blonde asked with a shaky Voice.

The Eyes of the Uchiha widend.

„What do mean?" he chocked out with a strange Voice.

Deidara lower his Gaze.

„I mean...we both young and we are Ninjas. We don´t have some save Home you know...and after all we both Males." he start with sad Voice.

Itachi glared at the Blonde.

He can read Deidara like an open Book and that without his Sharingan.

He cupped the Face of the Blonde in his Hands and force him to look at him.

The dark Eyes of Itachi burn with Anger.

„Stop it right now! I don´t want you to give the Child away even with these Reason. This Kid is mine and yours as well. Do really want to make it away, I don´t think so." asked with a deep Voice.

The Blonde shake his Head an Tears collected in the Corners of the beautiful blue Eyes.

„No I don´t , but I tought you will be angry..." he whisperd.

„Look I´m not angry, just kinda surprised, that´s all." Itachi said an lowerd his Gaze to the flat Stomach of Deidara. He pats it again.

„I wonder who it looks like. I hope it have your Hair..." Itachi said.

Deidara chuckled.

„That your only Tought. That our Child have my Hair? Geez I hope it will be more like me, yeah." Deidara huffed.

Now it was Itachi´s turn to chuckled.

„Just say that the kid will be born healthy, okay?" submit Itachi with a Grin.

Deidara blushed an nodded.

„You know that I love you, un." the Blonde mumbled.

Itachi look up for Second then kissed the Stomach of the Blonde then the pink Lips of Deidara.

„I know and I love you both." he whisperd against the Lips of Deidara.

But Deidara frown an pinched the Cheeks of the Uchiha.

„I know, but I´m not that pregnant that you can count me as two Persons, yeah." he growled.

Itachi only rolled his Eyes an kissed the Blonde again.

Outside the Livingroom~

The Rest of the Akatsuki-Members look through an half open Door at the Pair on the Couch.

„Isn´t this the cheesist Thing you ever heard?" asked Hidan.

„I find it very cute, they will be great Parents." Konan chuckled.

„That will be a hard Time, I hope that the Moodswings ebbed away." shuddered Kisame.

„I hope the Kid will came after Itachi-kun. I don´t think that I can handle two Brats." Sasori said.

„Maybe I should rebuy these Pills, they very interestedly." Kakuzu recalculated.

„So that´s mean Senpai have a Child? That´s so sweet." Tobi said with a laugh in his Voice.

A Cough from there Leader take all of the Attention from the Members.

„Well, I can imagaine that you all excited about that, but we have Mission to do. So go back to work." Pein said and look sternly at his Organization.

But he only get Glares from everyone.

„What?" the pierced Leader asked confused.

„When the Child is born- **can we Babysit it**?" Zetsu asked.

„Hell no!" Every Member shouted, even Tobi.

One Month later~

Deidara do what he promised an go with Konan to a Doctor.

The old Man explain that the State of the Baby was okay and that Deidara have to gain more weight to not risked the Health of the Child.

The Doc said the was in the middle of the third Month of Pregnancy.

The Man said that when Deidara come in the End of the fourth Month he can tell the Gender of the Child.

After that the Moodswings getting not better but he don´t threw up so often.

For that Itachi was glad, that he don´t wake up in the Morning from the Sound of his Boyfriend throw up.

But then something other start what freak´s the whole Akatsuki out of Mind: Strange Cravings.

One Time Deidara was starving to have Pickles with Peanutbutter, the other Time he was on a Mission with Tobi he craving Spongecake with Chilis.

Itachi shuddered at the thought of this. It make him feel ill.

The raven haired just return from a Mission and walked down the halle of the Base with Kisame.

Just in Time there Leader came into View a little bit pale and mumbled something.

„What´s wrong Leader-sama?" Itachi asked.

The orange haired Man look up to noticed the two Shinobis.

„I were going to Deidara to asked as he feel strong enough to go on Mission, but then he start craving about Onionring with Gelee and asked if I had some there. When I said no he start to cry and call me a Meanie Head!." there Leader explain and shudderd.

Even Itachi and Kisame.

„That´s gross." the shark Man said and look to the Uchiha.

„I go to talk to him okay, Leader-sama?" Itachi submit. Pein only nodded.

„Good Luck, Partner." Kisame said and pat the Shoulder of Itachi.

The raven-haired look up and thankd him, then walked to his Room.

He open the Door to see a still crying Blonde on the shared Bed.

He closed the Door silencly and walked over to the Blonde.

Itachi sat down on the Bed, unnoticed by the Blonde.

„Hey, what´s wrong?" he asked with a calm Voice as he pulled the surprised Deidara in a Hug.

„Your back?!" Deidara gasped.

„Yeah, so why are you crying?" he asked but know the Answer.

The Blonde bit his Lip befor he started to explain.

„Pein came in and asked me if I able to go on Mission, but then I asked if he had Onionrings with Gelee. He said no and I understand this but something clicked in my Head and I start crying." he sobbed and rubed his Eyes.

Itachi admit that was cute.

„It´s not your Fault, Deidara. That the Fault of the Hormons in your Body. You don´t have controll about it." Itachi declared.

„It´s not only that!" the Blonde shoot.

Itachi want to asked but don´t say anything.

„Look at me, I´m looking like Whale. And I´m even four Month pregnant! I´m ate to much!" he shoot the buried his Face in a Pillow.

Itachi sighed.

These Hormons freakin the hell out of him.

But Deidara had a Point, even when his Mother was pregnant with Sasuke, her Belly only show out in the middle of her five Month.

„Maybe we should go and see the Doctor of your´s again." Itachi submit and stroke the Shoulder of the Blonde.

Deidara look up to the raven-haired and nodded slowly.

It´s only took a hour to bring the Artist to the old Man.

He mustered Deidara and got a Idea why his Belly show up so fast.

The Man lead the Blonde to an chaise.

He ordered the Blonde to pull his Coat and Shirt off.

As the younger Male do what he´d told the Doc lubricate a cold and thick Substance on his bare Belly and made Deidara hissed at the cold.

Itachi squezzed the Hand from Deidara.

„Okay, we will see know." the Man said and put a Ultrasoundmachine on.

He stared at the Screen an search in the Belly of the Blonde for the Child, soon enough he found what he´s searching.

„Ha! I knew it!" he exclaim and stop the Screen.

Itachi looked up at the Doctor.

„You knew what?" he asked.

The Doc looked over his Shoulder.

„Why your Friend show up so fast, here." he tipped on the Screen but for Itachi it was only a blurry Picture.

„And what is there, is the Child alright?" This was his first Worry. Deidara sat up a bit and look at the Screen, too.

The old Man chuckled.

„Yeah the Children are okay." he said an stood up to get Papertowels so Deidara can clean up.

Itachi let out a Breath of Relief but then it hit him.

„Wait, did you say Children?" he asked breathless.

Deidara froze.

„My Congratulations, you will be have Twins, Deidara-kun." the Man said.

Itachi look at the Man in disbelief.

Now it was Deidara´s turn to Faint.

aste your document here...


	5. Jealousy

When the two made it back the Base, Deidara was all mad about the Uchiha.

„I can believe this happend to me!" the Blonde shoot.

„How many Times I have told you , that I´m sorry.?" Itachi asked.

But Deidara glanced at the Raven.

„And how many Times I have you to tell that your fucking Dick never ever came near me again?" the Blonde asked casullay.

Konan frowned and look up from her Book.

„What did I tell you about your Language?" she said an flipped a Page.

The Blonde only glared at her, but say nothing.

„So, how was the Doctor Appointment?" Sasori asked as he finished polished one of his Puppet.

Deidara flushed and Itachi chuckeld.

„So?" Sasori pressed.

Itachi clear his Throat.

„Well it seems that Deidara getting Twins." he said. Konan and Sasori look at them.

Konan smiled but Sasori paled, even he was a Puppet.

„That´s great! I wonder where the Children look like!" Konan exclaim.

Sasori seem to shuddered and walked out of the Room.

The Blonde seem a bit dissapointed that his Danna wasn´t happy.

„Itachi is it okay, when I talk to Danna?" he asked but Itachi don´t Mind.

„I´m not, but came back in a half hour, please." Itachi said and look in blue orbs.

The Blonde nodded an placed a small Kiss on the Lips from Itachi.

„Thank you." he peplied.

The Blonde wandre to the Place where his Danna will be.

He saw the Puppetmaster and gluped a bit.

Then he found his Voice.

„Danna? Are you mad at me?" he asked with a shy smile. But the Puppetmaster don´t reacted.

„See...I´m truely sorry I don´t tell you, but I..." the blonde started.

„How long are you with Itachi?" the redhaird asked.

A deep flushed crossed his Cheeks.

„We started dating a year ago." the said truthfully.

„And you never told me..." he whisperd but look sternly in one Direction.

A Pang of Hurt hit the Blonde, then he stalked further and buried his Face in the crook of the red haired.

„I´m really sorry, Sasori-Danna." he whisperd and hugged the middle of Sasori.

„I know, I was just a little upset that you don´t tell me that you are in a Realtionship." he said and stroke the tan Hand of Deidara.

Deidara relaxed at the thought that his Danna don´t hate him.

But what Deidara don´t noticed that he and Sasori was observe with the Sharingan of Itachi.

Jealous took over the Uchiha.

„Are these really mine?" he mumled to himself, but turn away.

After seeing Deidara so intemdating with his Danna hurt him.

Itachi walked back to the Livingroom and sat down on the Couch.

„It´s something wrong, Itachi-kun?" Konan asked as she noticed the change of the Male.

„No, it´s nothing." he said an closed his Eyes.

But the Kunoichi noticed that the Sharingan was actived.

As the Blonde enter the Room he hopped on the Lap from Itachi and started kissing his Cheek.

But Itachi didn´t responds.

The Blonde stopped and look up to the raven - haired Shinobi.

„Okay, what bother you, un." Deidara asked and scan the pale Face of Itachi.

He slowly open his Eyes.

„It´s nothing, really." he repeat himself.

„As if, I can see it on your Face that you mad." the Blonde pretend.

Itachi let out a frustred Sigh and shoved the Blonde out of his Lap.

„Konan, can leave the Room, please." Itachi said directly to the bluehaired Kunoichi.

„Sure but let Deidara in one Piece, remember he´s Pregnant." she said and closed her Book and get out of the Room.

As he was sure she was not near the Room anymore, he turn his Gaze to Deidara.

„So what is the Problem?" he asked and title his Head a bit.

„You and your Danna...how close are you two actually?" he asked with harsh Voice.

Deidara blinked at Itachi.

„Well both Partners and we sharde the same Intersse for Art so, I think we´re Friends why you asked?" Deidara explain.

But Itachi doesn´t look statisfied yet.

„And your not more?" he continue an held his Gaze with Deidara.

The blonde Artist only nooded.

„Why all these Questions?" Deidara looked confused.

„I saw how you Hugged your Friend. Did you sleep with him?" Itachi asked and try to Hide his Jealousy.

Deidara stared at Itachi, like the raven-haired grown a secound Head.

„Are you insane?" the Blonde choked out.

But Itachi even responsed.

Now Anger hit the Blonde.

„Look Sasori-Danna and I are Friends I don´t sleep with him, this is sick!" the spat and grabbed the Shoulders of the Uchiha very hard.

Itachi whinced a bit.

Deidara searched the Eyes of Itachi and glared angrly up.

„See your the only one I allowed to do these Things to me! Your the only one in these Base I want to fucked me." he said an buried his Face into the Chest of the Uchiha.

The blonde sobbed quiet.

„Shit!" Itachi hissed an hugged the Blonde tightly.

„Dei, I´m sorry. I was jealous of the Way you hugged him, can you forgive me?" he asked stroke the back of his Boyfriend.

Deidara lean a bit away from Itachi.

Tears still in the Corner of his blue Eyes.

„Do you promised me never get Jealous again and you don´t complain about my Cravings?" the Blonde suggest and crossed his Arms.

Itachis frowned his Eyebrowns.

„I agree with the Craving but I´ll alway getting jealous on everyone how came near to you." he said and kissed the Corner of the Mouth of Deidara.

Deidara snort.

„Old Habits die hard, un" he teased

But Itachi continued an kissed the soft Cheek of Deidara.

„I can´t help your too cute." he said between Kisses.

Deidara glared cutly up to Itachi.

„Your quite too protctive." he said.

Itachi kissed the Temple of Deidara.

„Can help it...I lose my Family once...I don´t want to lose them again." he mutterd in deep but seriously Voice and pulled the Blond in a tighter Hug.

Deidara sense that the Uchiha was totally serious.

Itachi told him a few Month ago, what he do to his Family and why.

The Blonde feel the Tense in Itachi´s Body and he know why.

Deidara smiled and took the Left Hand of the Uchiha an put it on his Stomach.

„You know...that your new Family is right here. And I promised that you´ll never lose this one." Deidara spoke.

Itachi search the Gaze from Deidara and smiled, too.

„I think your right, but my only tought is not losing your three." Itachi confessed and stroke the Stomach gently.

„I promise you that you not lose us, okay. These Children really need a Father like you." Deidara mumbled and blushed madly.

Itachi chuckled and pull the Blonde in a tight Embrace.

„You´re right, but these Family I ´ll proctet them until my death." Itachi said.

The Blonde smacked the Head from Itachi.

„You know that I´m able to proctect our Childrens , too." Deidara said and put a Hand above his Stomach.

Itachi looked at the Blonde and smiled a bit.

„I know you can, but know this is my Point. When everything happend to you three I will kill myself." The ravend -haired said.

Deidara sighed but look to the Uchiha.

„Hey don´t do that, I won´t rised our Children without ther Father."Deidara plead and tuked at the Sleeve from the Coat of Itachi.

Itachi leand closer and was a few inches away from Deidara´s Lips.

„Would you please stop flirting around, jeez I got caries from that sweet Talk." Hidan cursed behind a closed Door.

Itachi and Deidara looked a the Door and hear a smack.

„Be quiet, they will hear you."Konan hissed.

Deidara blushed a crimson red and Itachi glared an stood up an walk over to the Door.

As he open the Door the whole Organization stood there.

„How long are your guys listing?" he asked with a glared.

„A few Minutes, maybe?" Kisame said nervously.

„And what your heard."

„That even a Uchiha can be jealous, oww!" Hidan hissed as Kakuzu hit his Head.

„Moron." he said and glared at the Jashin.

But befor Itachi can say anything, Tobi ran into the Livingroom to his Senpai.

„Senpai that so awsome, can I babysit them when there bor, Senpai?" he asked with a childish Voice.

Deidara how came slowly back to his sense look up at the taller Shinobi.

„We will see, but first you can bring me Pudding with Sojasouce." Deidara said an pinch the Bridge of his Nose.

„Aye, Aye Senpai. Just wait a Minute." then the masked Mann was gone.

Itachi wrinkled his Eyebrown.

„Pudding with Sojasouce?! Okay now it´s officiall: The Cravings are weirder then the Mood Swings." Kisame exclaim and sat on the other Couch.

The Blonde glared at him.

„Even better then the Morning sickness." Itachi shudder at the Tought.

„Seem that in a few Month we have two new Members." Kakuzu think.

„Yeah..." Deaidara put a Hand above his Belly.

„So that means we have to calculate Food and other Things for the Little Member, that means..." Kakuzu start an look at a pocket calculator.

Deidara´s Eyebrown twitch angrliy.

All members glared at the money loved Shinobi.

„Kakuzu? What will came out when you get a pregnant Person infuriate?" Deidara asked sweetly, but Konan and Itachi stiffend at the same Time.

Kakuzu looked over his Sholder.

„I don´t now."

„You will be blow up." Deidara smiled sweetly, but a Shudder run to Kakuzu Spine.

But befor he could ran away a little Butterfly land on his Shoulder.

Then a big Bang was ringing to the Hallways.

Konan sighed.

„What did Pein told you to not blow up other Members?" she asked.

But the Blonde only played with a Blonde Lock.

„It´s not my Fault." the Blonde gasped. While then Tobi apperd with the Pudding and the Sojasouce.

„I brought the Things you want!? What smelled so burnd?" Tobi asked sniffend.

„Asked your Senpai." was the common Answer from the others.

Deidara only glared at them.


End file.
